


Meeting Chronicles

by northernlights (blackflipcat)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Tony is CEO, phone screenshots, texting bantering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflipcat/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: Written for NSFW prompt #42Tony Stark sexting with his two lovers while he's in meetings. That's it. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	1. Chapter 1

💕bucky 💕  
  
how's the meeting going?  
  
i nodded off once or twice and nobody noticed. i call that a win \o/  
  
lol that bad huh 🤭  
  
what gave it away? 🙃  
  
welll you're in charge mr ceo. just cancel it and fly home  
  
pffft. tempting. very tempting   
  
but pepper will fry me alive. i've cancelled this meeting three times already 😬  
  
i rescind that suggestion  
  
i'll do it. i'll take that risk if you make it worthwhile 😏😏  
  
nah. i prefer you un-fried, doll 😘  
  
you're sweet  
  
we miss you  
  
obviously. why wouldn't you? 😊  
  
so modest  
  
for you two? never 😉  
  
*snorts*  
  
gasp. I'm wounded  
  
*eyebrow raise*  
  
😒  
  
i'm listening to legalese talk from jonathan who is wearing the most awful looking tweed suit from the 60s. cut me some slack here. i can literally feel my spirit leaving my body  
  
man you weren't kidding how much you hate meetings  
  
the only thing keeping me sane is knowing we're going to have hot wild reunion sex when i get home  
  
don't worry doll. the wild hot reunion will always be here waiting. the meeting won't. maybe you should pay attention  
  
are you chastising me right now???  
  
nah  
  
you TOTALLY are  
maaaybe a little  
  
hmmph. i can multitask you know. you know how good i am at it 😘  
  
...  
  
may i refresh your memory that YOU started this convo knowing I was in a meeting. pot, meet kettle  
  
doesn't mean you had to answer 🤷  
  
oh come on. i'm tired and bored. throw me a bone. or a picture. take a picture. of anything. staring at these four walls for the past hour and a half and listening to financial reports by the guy who sounds like ben stein's twin is literally taking years off my life span  
  
[](https://media.giphy.com/media/yar6rQxkoLLqM/giphy.gif)  
  
  
cold  
  
😘  
  
stevie is sending you something to help. i took it this morning  
  
thank god. at least one of you have a soul  
  
UPDATE: I got steve's msg. i left the meeting. ETA 2 hours  
  


💕steve 💕  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/PlUOaLv.jpg)  
  
fuck  
  
I guess Bucky neglected to tell you the plans we have when you get back  
  
tell me. better yet call me  
  
Now? Aren’t you in a meeting?  
  
i left. there’s a reason why i carry a portable suit in a suitcase  
  
Leave the suit on when you come in.  
  
oh  
  
you want  
  
okay  
  
got it. 10-4. copy that. whatever else military speak is for hell yes   
  
Wilco  
  
ass  
*sass 😘  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [code/skin credit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)


	2. Chapter 2

💕Steve💕  
  
I'M SO BORED  
  
i never thought I actually say this but  
  
i rather drink decaf than be here  
  
That’s…saying a lot, actually  
  
terrifying right?  
  
Also  
  
i’m so bored  
  
Yes, I got that impression  
  
I need to emphasize it  
  
emphasize  
  
Noted  
  
i really can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic  
  
or serious  
bc I hear both versions in my head 🤨  
  
🙃  
  
pictures would help  
  
pictures of you specifically  
  
naked  
  
Or dressed. the uniform works. I'm not picky  
  
I’ll see what I can do  
**Today** 4:12 PM  
  
Okay you’re supposed to follow that up with an ACTUAL picture, Steve  
  
steeeveeeeeeen  
  
steve steve steve steve steve steve  
  
Too bad you're in a meeting. I think a video call would be better right now  
  
👀  
  
wow would you look at that? meeting mysteriously cancelled at the last minute  
You did not. You cancelling a meeting in the middle of a meeting isn't cancelling. Oh my god, Tony.  
  
semantics  
i told them it was urgent  
as in I urgently needed to leave  



End file.
